


as long as we are together

by lostlovelis



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mingi e Yunho são crianças, estranhamente doméstico, eu só queria escrever uma coisa fofa, ganhei um pedaço de plot e dei uma finalidade pra ele, mas eu gostei, não sei se ficou bom
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostlovelis/pseuds/lostlovelis
Summary: -Amor? – a voz de Hongjoong tirou Jongho de seu transe, Mingi e Yunho comiam silenciosamente enquanto o Choi corava sob o olhar do namorado.Era apenas outro dia que se passava, e eles gostavam assim: um dia de cada vez.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kim Hongjoong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	as long as we are together

Hongjoong tinha altos e baixos, e havia apenas uma pessoa capaz de lidar com eles.

Choi Jongho era o ladrão de corações da universidade, com seus ombros largos, corpo construído pelas idas regulares à academia, notas acima da média e força de um quarterback da liga nacional. Ele era o que todos queriam ser ou ter, mas o rapaz não queria ninguém. Ou melhor, ele já tinha alguém.

-Hyung! – o barulho de pratos batendo na cozinha foi suficiente para indicar o que seu namorado estava fazendo, provavelmente contando os minutos para outro dia de trabalho enquanto preparava o jantar, então o estudante foi direto para o quarto, deixando sua mochila no chão e pegando uma toalha para tomar banho.

Vez ou outra, algumas memórias pipocavam na mente do Choi, como quando ele conversou com o mais velho pela primeira vez, ou quando ele conheceu os furacões que eram os amigos de seu namorado. Tantos altos e baixos no relacionamento dos dois que lembrar de certas coisas ainda era agridoce, memórias ruins que melhoravam com o tempo, algumas permaneciam ruins, mas a maior parte já não doía mais.

-Jjong! – ouviu o estudante, assim que voltou para a cozinha de pijamas e com os cabelos úmidos. Jongho puxou o namorado para perto e deixou um beijo rápido nos lábios do mais velho, bagunçando levemente o cabelo do menor enquanto sorria – Como foi a aula? – o Choi não respondeu, segurando a cintura do outro e usando o mínimo de força para sentá-lo no balcão, as pernas ao redor de sua cintura – Jjong, eu preciso terminar o jantar.

-Não dá pra esperar um pouquinho? – o mais novo sabia que não, mas nunca custava nada tentar de vez em quando. Ganhou, então, outro beijo rápido antes de ser empurrado para que seu namorado pudesse apagar o fogão e colocar a panela na mesa.

-Venham jantar! – Jongho colocou quatro pratos na mesa, juntos de talheres e copos, antes de ouvir passos apressados contra o carpete do corredor e resmungos sobre alguém ter levado uma cotovelada enquanto saíam do quarto – Nada de brigar. Vamos jantar rapidinho porque eu preciso ir. Sem bagunça, entenderam? – os dois furacões apenas assentiram, se sentando em silêncio e cutucando a comida em seus respectivos pratos.

-Papai, nós vamos sair no meu aniversário? – Jongho arqueou uma sobrancelha na direção do namorado enquanto acariciava os fios negros do garoto sentado na cadeira à sua frente. O menino tinha os lábios comprimidos em um beicinho manhoso enquanto os olhos brilhantes encaravam o pai.

-Vamos, Yunho. Papai vai tirar uma folga só para sairmos no seu aniversário, ok? – o mais velho se curvou sobre a mesa e beijou os cabelos do menino, arrancando uma risada gostosa da criança enquanto Jongho observava a cena, um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios antes de sentir uma mãozinha puxando a barra de sua camisa.

-Você também, né? – o Choi nunca se perdoaria se o menino de olhos meia lua realmente começasse a chorar, então pegou o irmão mais novo de Yunho no colo apenas para sentá-lo em seu lugar, onde estava alguns minutos antes.

-Eu também, Mingi. Nós vamos sair todos juntos, mas pra isso vocês têm que se comportar – o menino assentiu, cutucando a comida de seu prato com a colher sob o olhar atento do pai.

-Mingi, não fique brincando com a comida, ou ela vai esfriar – Jongho aproveitou o momento para puxar o namorado para perto e deixar um beijo na ponta do nariz do menor antes de se sentar e começar a alimentar Mingi com sons de avião e o cuidado que sempre surpreendia o mais velho. Choi Jongho sempre era capaz de mostrar um lado novo e totalmente admirável de si.

Choi Jongho, que sempre colocava as necessidades dos outros acima das suas.

Choi Jongho, que cursava o último ano de sua pós-graduação em Física Nuclear e ainda arrumava tempo para sua família.

Choi Jongho, que namorou e se mudou para a casa de um pai solteiro e aceitou as crianças de seu parceiro como se fossem suas.

Choi Jongho, que amava Kim Hongjoong incondicionalmente apesar de toda a bagagem que o homem trazia consigo.

Quando se conheceram, o caos se instalou imediatamente.

Jongho estava sem água em casa, fazendo malabarismo com o pouco de dinheiro que lhe restara para pagar o aluguel e a mensalidade da universidade, quando bateu na porta do vizinho e praticamente implorou para que o outro lhe deixasse usar seu chuveiro. E então ele conheceu Kim Yunho.

O menino atendeu a porta sem a permissão do pai e gritou, sem vergonha alguma, que havia um homem de cabelo de morango na porta de sua casa. Hongjoong apareceu pouco depois carregando um bebê e chamando pelo filho de três anos enquanto tentava não passar vergonha em frente à visita. “Pode usar o banheiro do meu quarto, segunda porta à esquerda”, fora uma visita rápida, tendo em vista que Jongho estava atrasado para a aula da tarde.

Naquele mesmo fim de semana, seu vizinho desconhecido apareceu na porta de sua casa com as duas crianças e uma postura sem graça. Pegara um turno extra no trabalho e a babá estava indisponível para ficar com os meninos naquele dia. “ _Posso ficar com eles até a tarde, se quiser. Meus amigos vão vir e tenho certeza de que eles adorariam entreter as crianças_ ”. Dito e feito, naquela noite assistiram filmes e na manhã seguinte dois dos amigos de Jongho brincaram com Yunho até a hora do almoço, justamente porque depois disso o menino pegou no sono de cansaço e os adultos passaram a mimar Mingi em seu lugar.

Quase um mês depois, e algumas trocas de favores aqui e ali, Yunho corria de um apartamento para outro, vezes fugindo de seu pai, vezes fugindo de Jongho. O menino se fazia confortável em ambas as casas.

Jongho descobriu que mal via o mais velho por causa dos horários loucos do técnico de enfermagem. “ _Você só consegue ganhar uma quantidade decente com plantões noturnos. Normalmente eu durmo até as crianças voltarem da escola e saio logo depois das sete da noite, quando a babá chega_ ”. Conversa vai, conversa vem e ambos os lados começaram a trocar as idas da babá pela passagem livre de Jongho ao apartamento. O mais novo cuidava das crianças durante o horário de serviço de Hongjoong e saía no outro dia logo que o mais velho chegava.

Depois do primeiro ano, eles decidiram tentar algo mais palpável. Mingi já corria pela casa com suas perninhas curtas e conseguia enlouquecer Yunho para que brincassem juntos, sua energia inesgotável sempre durando mais do que a do menino de quatro anos. O jeito das duas crianças de enlouquecer os adultos era chamá-los de _“namorados”_ e fazer desenhos de palito em que os quatro moravam juntos.

O primeiro grande choque veio quando Mingi chamou Jongho de Pai durante uma mini-sessão de cinema na casa dos Kim.

Jongho estava estudando enquanto o namorado e os dois meninos assistiam alguma animação na TV. Havia cookies no balcão da cozinha e o estudante constantemente precisava focar que só poderia se juntar aos três depois de estudar o necessário para o exame do dia seguinte, sua concentração sempre recuperada quando ouvia a risada gostosa de Hongjoong atrás de si.

Em algum momento o menino de quase dois anos levantou do sofá e escalou o colo do Choi, demandando a atenção que não estava recebendo devido aos estudos excessivos do mais velho. “Papai, vê filme também”, pediu manhoso. Jongho não teve escolha a não ser deixar seus livros de lado e caminhar com o menino no colo de volta para o sofá, o cérebro ainda em curto-circuito por causa das palavras da criança. _Papai._

Depois de outro ano, finalmente decidiram morar juntos. Mingi agora tinha passe livre para chamar Jongho de pai e Yunho se gabava para os amiguinhos da escola que tinha dois papai’s incríveis. _“Eu tenho um pai enfermeiro e um pai que estuda umas coisinhas minúsculas chamadas átomos”,_ ele dizia. Alguns professores olhavam de cara feia, outros não se importavam. Contanto que Yunho fosse bem tratado, nenhum dos dois adultos procurava motivos para ir reclamar na escolinha do menino.

A primeira crise que quase separou a família foi quando os avós de Mingi e Yunho tentaram tirar os meninos do pai, alegando que ele não tinha como cuidar das crianças. “ _Na minha casa nunca faltou água ou comida. Os meninos fazem consultas regulares com um pediatra e tem uma dieta saudável para a idade. Se vocês continuarem insistindo em tirá-los de mim, nós vamos nos encontrar em um tribunal_ ”.

Jongho nunca havia visto Hongjoong chorar como naquele fim de semana, quando o rapaz colocou os filhos para dormir na sua noite de folga e se arrastou para debaixo das cobertas, sendo envolvido pelos braços fortes do Choi antes de desabar completamente. “ _Eu construí minha vida do zero ao redor deles. Eles são meu pequeno tesouro_ ”.

No fim de semana seguinte Jongho já havia falado com um de seus amigos e procurado um advogado para lidar com o problema da forma mais tranquila possível, o que não foi difícil, levando em conta que Hongjoong sacrificava a si mesmo por aqueles dois meninos. A família logo voltou à tranquilidade, sabendo que não havia forças no mundo que os separariam tão já.

-Amor? – a voz de Hongjoong tirou Jongho de seu transe, Mingi e Yunho comiam silenciosamente enquanto o Choi corava sob o olhar do namorado.

Era apenas outro dia que se passava, e eles gostavam assim: um dia de cada vez.


End file.
